The unknown
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Isabella is the daughter of Haley and klaus. There give her up, but promised her one day she can came home. But not untell it's safe. She know meet them or heard form them. But now she is getting to go home to meet them. What will she think and what will there think?
1. Isabella hope

Hello I'm Isabella I'm 18. I'm the daughter of Haley and klaus, both hybrids. I'm 1/2 wolf and 1/4 which and 1/4 vampire. I can do spells, and I drink blood but I don't care for it much. I can do all things vampires can do. And I can turn into a wolf. I love being in wolf from most. I look like my mother. And acted like her, But have my fathers eyes. I life with my aunt rebekah. She told me stories of my parents. She told me how much there love me and carried for me. Of stories of my father growing up. How my mother found danger easy, like me. And there promise to me, I could come home when I was safe. The was 18 years a go. Right now we life in a little rainy town of forks. I hate it here, it rains all the time. I'm setting in my room, looking out the window. Drip drop, drip drop. The rain hit my window, the sky was gray and dark. "aunt rebe?" "yes, honey" "why did we have to move here?" "because, baby You know people maybe after you, and we don't know who are where there maybe. And this is a good small town." "ok. I have to go to school." I hugged her good bye. And ran to my car, at my fastest speed. I drove to school, at the speed limit. I dont what to draw unwanted eyes to us, this soon. We have only been here for a few weeks. I thank god that, the kids at school were talking about the new kids who were due to arrive today. Now there will leave me lone. I drove thow the parking lot longs for a place to park. I ended up by a gray Volvo. It must be one of the new kids car. Ok taste. The bell sounded, and I was late for class, aging. I race to my first class, that was classic reading. 14 minters into the class, the door opened and in walked . . . . . . . . 


	2. We are coming

Klaus pov 18 years ago I give the one thing I loved the most up, my only child. My baby girl to my sister for safe keeping. I told them when I hunted and kill all the whites and maybe the wolf off . She could came home. I never dreamed it would take 18 years. Haley take it the hardest, she grow up alone and thinking that she was unloved and unwanted. She did not what that for her baby. Flashback- The day our day was born, her mother had her, why she was tied down buy witches. I was hold up over them, I was make to watch them cut haleys neck and take my baby. I yell that I would burn them all. Elijah and I fought to get her back, Haley walked in, that shocked us. I saw her die then I figerd it out. She had the baby's blood in her when she dead. She was changing. One by one we manned to kill 2 witches. The last who we had to get informant out of. We found that my mother, ester what to kill my baby so that the witches could use her powers. Haley kill her, soon after her told us that. Latter that night we made the plan to fake her death. I can say we played it to a t. After we give her to my sister. We started war." End of flashback- Haley walked in, with I sad look on her face. "what is it Haley?" " I miss her. 18 year I have not seen her, haled her, heard her cry. And I missed evething . Her first word, first day of school, her first step." She cried. "while love, we hunted all most all the witches and the wolves are gone. What dose that mean?" I asked her in a smartliek way. Her face lit up. "she can came home!" "I was thinking more like, we go to her." Elijah came down the stairs and asked "but were is she? We have not spoken her one time her hole live, for heard here our sister." "give her a list of town to live in! Our daughter will be in one of them." Haley with a big smile ran run the stairs and packed. "let's go, let's go!" she yell jumping up and down. She never acted this way unless her was very happy. My brother and I just laughed. "OK, we coming!" "I was very happy to, I was going to get to see my daughter soon!" I wonder what her looks like. Her hobbies, which side of her DNA is most dominate. We all were packed and in the car. "were to first?"asked my brother. "mystic falls!" "why would you send her there?" "because it the last place someone would look for a miracle baby!" We all laughed at haleys joke. And we wet off to find our Isabella hope. -—-—- The next one will be longer! Who should Haley be with Klaus or Elijah? I like Elijah and her, but Klaus is cute with her too. 


	3. Unwelcome people

Haley pov My baby girl. My little Isabella, she's so prefect. I'm sorry honey. I failed you. This is the first things that ran thou my mind. Before my neck was cut open. When my neck of cut open and I choked on my owe blood. I felt a little happy. Yes I was going to die but I will soon be with my baby. If not in life, then on death. I wish it was not the case, but her father was passed out with a broken neck. By the time that he wake up it maybe to latte. So welcomed the darkness, I knew it would not be dark for long. Because my baby will be my light. She is my light. My last few scents were with her. So I would go happy. And then I dead. But not for long. I wake up lone. Bloody and in a church. I can feel to pull. It was very strong. I knew it was my baby. It was not to latte, she was live. I don't know why or how I was life. But I don't care. I had to help my baby. I followed the pull to the cemetery. There I found Klaus and Elijah. Together we get my baby back. "Haley! Time to wake up! Love." Klaus whispered in my ear. "were r we?" "stop to get gas? Are you hungry ?" "yes and I have to walk." "OK, be fast we are almost there." I walked in and looked at the snacks. I ended up buying some water and a bag of chips and peanuts. I paid for my things and gas. The time I got out to the car there were ready to go. "what did you buy me?" Klaus asked picking in my bag. As I got in the back set. "not a thing!" I said pulling it in the back set. I give the water to Elijah after I take a sip. "why thank you. Haley." he laughed. Him and me love to play jokes like this on Klaus. The past 18 years have been killing and killing. I have grow close to Elijah. And I know he has feelings for me, I have feelings for him I just don't know what there are. My feelings are Klaus have grow so much more. I love him. I mean he given me a reason to live, my daughter. Our daughter. We were on the road for about 3 hours when a big sign read 'welcome to mystic falls' . I hoped her would be here. If not I'm one step closer. "we are home brother!" Klaus laughed "home? I thought new-," I was cut off "he means this is were we were born and raised!" "okay. So were to first?" I asked hopeful. "I think we should get a room tonight. And start looking in the morning." Elijah offered "why!" "because Haley we been in the car all day and you need to feed." Klaus said. "you right." I said disappointed. We drive thou town, you could see the changes that were make thou the years. We pass a few moltes. "hhmm, guys I thought we were getting I room." "while, do you remember our house?" "yes, are we rooming there?" "yes" "OK" I said as we pulled into the drive way. We were getting our bags, when we heard panting from in side the house. "Klaus don't." "brother it's easy pray!"he smirked Elijah just take a beep Beath. We walk in, Klaus shut the door hard, the sound rolled off the walls thou the house. We heard a female gasp "did you hear that? Someone's here, what if it's the owners?" "it's not not owners this place as been just setting here. I just the pizza man." I just smiled at very comments. "children I'm home, come out here!" Klaus yelled. Followed by the sound of 2 headsets picking up. "I told you" the girl said. There both put there clothes on and walk to the top of the stairs. "we sorry, we don't know soon lived here!" said the boy. "Pl! Don't call the cops!" "oh no honey, we will not call the cops." Klaus hummed There both looked happy, "we just be going." "why don't you have dinner before you go?" I asked. Before there could anwer I had the girl by the neck biting into it. When the boy realized what was happening he started to yell and ran for the door. But Klaus got to him first. We all 3 had some of both of there give them so of our blood And wiped there members, and sent them home. I head up stair "what room may I have?" "whatever one you what in the hall on you right." yelled Elijah I picked out that had pale ten walls, The comforter were different shades of green and the frame of the bed was black like the bed side talbe. And the far wall that was the door to the closet, was made of glass. The door at the foot of the bed was a bathroom. The wall were a dark purple and that floor black. Whit a big window in the side, of the tub. But you were so high up no one could see you thou it. I picked out my clothes and drow a bath. When the tub was full i jumped in. Some how I fell a sleep. I awake to a feel that some one was in the room with me. I looked to see who it was I saw. . . . . . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Haley pov

A dark shadow was standing in the doorway. I couldn't mskebwho it was out. It was small and lean, it was shaped like a female. I couldn't move I could just watch as it grew closer. Then all at ocan it was in front of me, it grabbed my hair and pushed me under the now cold water. I turned to fight back and screamed. But a new pair of hands found their way to my neck.. I felt nothing but all I heard was a snap. And I know my neck was broken.

When I came too, I was in a bimy light room, it was damp and cold room. My back and neck hurt. I felt as if a was hit by a 18 wheeler. There was ringing in my hears. My head was pounding. Mu vision was blurry. I could hear voices and sounds I could not make out. But it was very slowly come to. Now that I was more awake, I could see, who was in the room with.

One was a male and one a female. The male was tall about 6"1. He had hair black as the midnight sky, on a star and moonless night. His eyes a haunting Icy blue. He had pale skin. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans. His shirt was dark blue. The female was about 5"5, she had small brown hair. She had brown eyes, hers were more dark with angry. She wears black skinny jeans and brown boots up to her knees. Her shirt was a pale t shirt.

"look the puppy is up!" she the male as he made his way over to too. The female rolled her eyes. I started to move, but found I was chained down. I looked and I was chained to a chair.

"sorry, lassie! But we couldn't have you getting lose. Right?" He laughed

"who right you? Where I'm I?" I asked and finding it was hard to speak due to the fact my tough was very dry.

"oh the puppy what's some water? Elena handed me the wolves vain!"

Elena? I have heard that name before. Be where? I could not remember, where I heard that name at! What did he say WOLVES VAIN!? Oh god plz no! I watch as the female moved our way with a water bottle that holed what I know to be wolves vain. I started to panic. Begging him not to. With the bother in his hand, he asked "why are you here?"

I don't spoke, I was doing my best to remder them. Or if I ever meet them. He pulled on something that made me move frowned. It was a long shirt that covers most of my nude figure. I was thankful for that.

"why are you here? Hybrid!?"

"how do you know that I'm!?" I asked.

"wrong Answer!" he said shuffing the wolves vain down my thought and over my checks. It burned badly. As soon as I started to hill. He did it aging. "now why are you here?"

"why dose it matter to you?"

"lets seem, your a hybrid that means Klaus made you. That means he is nearby. Right?"

There know Klaus? Personly? I know there grew up here. But I don't think there were here since I get preangty with Isabella. I was last in my midder and don't answer. So the male poured it on my head, It ran down my back and on my face, on to my lap.

"you know the faster you Answer me the faster I will kill you!" He said cheerfully.

"I can't tell you . I can't, OK." I whispered.

"are you sired too him? Klaus I mean!?" the female spoke this time. I hang my head I don't know how to answer. I was sired, but he don't make me do thing I don't want to do.

"did he tell you not to say so? If so we can help you?"

"no his helping me! Find someone!" I whispered the last part.

"Klaus doesn't just help people! That would mean he cares!" he laughed, shaking his head. Then he smiled evilly "unless he cares for you! Hummmm little puppy likes her master? Dose master like to have fun will his pet?" He said in a mocking tone.

I was now starting to got very angry. I was shaking.

"oh do I make you mad? Puppy?" he said as He hot closer to my face. He turn to say something to the female.

Lucky he was closely for me to bit him. So I did. I opened my mount wide and bit down taking a small part with me. The female yelled and screamed. I smiled "you want to know what we are doing here? Ask Klaus yourself?". I heard a door open, and a voice I have not heard for years.

"what's all the yelling for!? Elena?"

It was Tyler! "Tyler?"

He looked at me as if I was a ghost for his past. Long forgotten. "Haley?"

I love my ending! What do you all think? Hope you like it? Cullens are coming soon!

Sent from my iPad


	5. close to the end

Elena pov *flash back *

Damon was getting information out of a hybrid, the only way he seemed to know how. By troching her. Of a hybrid was in town then, so was Klaus. Unless she was unsired like a few were. But then why did she come back to mystic falls. There were not packs around here. The only wolf bloodlines was taylor's, and he was famliy was all dead but him.

We broke it into a house where her scent was all over. Mixed with two others. But no one, but her was in the house. We found her upstairs in the bath. She was asleep. When we went to grab her, she wakes up. We had to break her neck. She was nude when we took her, we didn't have time to fully dress her, for the amount of time she would be out was unknown to us.

"Damon! Pleas don't be too cruel!" I begged, over the year he had been meaner that the first time I meant him. Be sweet at the same time. The only times he was very crule was when he was protecting his family.

"Elena! You know how hybrids can be, if it answers my questions, then I will end without pain and very fast." he says wrapped his arms around me.

"do you have to kill her?"

"if I don't then it could come after us. I will not have you in harms way. Plus it's a hybrid! It was never meant to exist!"

"what if she is with Klaus? And you kill her, he finds out he will come for us! Like he did when we killed his first hybrids!"

I'm more interested in how he made this one? I don't think I seen her last time."

I looked at her, as Damon was "she looks a little frailer to me."

"where do you think she is from?"

"I don't say I seen her before, I mean it feels like I know or knew her from somewhere before. Maybe form Ty's friends or one he helped! I think we should ask him to help." I went on, but Damon cut me off.

"Tyler! Say that when he gets back, he will come down to help ME. If it is still a life. And I don't place for it too! If you don't like this Elena then go out! I will call you when I'm done."

"OK, I think I will stall here."

The hybrid started to stir. She would be awake soon. Slowly she came to, Damon don't give her much time to understand what was happening, before he started asking questions.

A few hours, she still was not awsenring, Damon was getting angry. He looked away from the her for a short minute, when she bite him.

"you what to know why Klaus is here! Ask him yourself!" she yell and growled. Damon hit the ground costing me to scram. The hybrid was haft way out of it. Taylor came running down the stair, we had not hear he come in.

"Elena? What is all the yelling about?!" he yell down.

I could not answer, I was in shock. When he boot the bottom the stair, in a huffed voice the hybrid said his name.

Ty looked at her with wide eyes "Haley?!"

*end of flashback*

Taylor ran to the hybrid. Named Haley. Haley the named was so familiar. Like a long forgotten dream. But I could not place her. I could not think, so much was going on all at once.

She bit Damon, she pasting out. Damon yelling and hitting the ground in pain, Taylor comes in. I don't know what to do, who to help! Damon or the hybrid. The one who hurt my loved one or the one who was just doing the best to save her self. I just stood there looking around panicking. What should I do?What should I do? I know I should help Damon! But if she is hurt or killed, Klaus may not give Damon his blood. He might go on a killing sire, like last time.

"Elena? What happened? What is Haley doing here? What is wrong with Damon?" his voice sound distant, and far away. Like I was in a turn l and he was on the other end, yelling down the Tunnel at me. My mind racing.

A pair of hands grab me and spun me around. It was Tyler. "Elena! What happened!?"

When I could find my voice "the hybrid! The one that came into town, with Klaus. She - she bit Damon!" I cried. "his hurt! He needs Klaus blood!"

He pulled me into a hug "clam down! Elena I need you to calm down! Ok? " he pointed at the hybrid "is that the hybrid?"

I nodded

"how can that be? Are you sure?"

I nodded anging.

He take a deep breath "that can't be! That is Haley, she was a wolf last time I saw her! Unless Klaus went after her, for payback on me!"

"I think she maybe sired to him! She said she couldn't tell us, why she us here!" I panted. Doing my best to clam down from my panic.

"Can you lock Damon in here?"

I was horrified at what me what're me to do. Damon the man I married. Who could be dying. I don't what is last postal be hours to be in a cold dark cellar. Lock up like a animal.

"I don't think so, Ty! I do want him to die down here!"

"do you remember rose!? The vampire with the wolf bite?"

"yes"

"that is what will happen to damon! In a few hours!"

He walks Over to the hybrid and unchained her. He picked her up and head for the door. I followed him. I looked the door behind me, with a heavy heart.

"Elena!" the voice of Damon was full of pain. It break my heart to hear it. I wanted to stop, to run back to him. To comfort him. But I keep walking. Putting one foot in front of the other. Doing my best to keep my tears at bay. Once aging one of my loved ones are at deaths door. When I got to the top of the stairs, I followed Taylor voice. He was whispering to the hybrid.

"Haley? How did this happened to you?"

Half in pain and half awake, she answered, "ask your friends."

"I mean, how did you become a hybrid?"

"it's along story" she laughed, as if thinking of something sad.

Her heart rate was slow and she was running a fever. Due to all the blue rocket (wolfs vain) in her blood. I felt sorry that I help do this to her, but angry that she bit Damon. I knew I had no right to be upset, she was scary and know we would kill her . So she did the one thing that could safe her. To make us need Klaus help, so she could live.

I had a blood bag in hand, and handed it to Taylor. He helped Haley set up so that she could drink. When she smelt the blood her face turned. It's been year snic I have seen a hybrids face. I almost forgotten. When all the blood was gone. I thought now was a good time.

"Taylor? May I speak to you?" I said pointing to he hall.

He got up and followed me out of the room. I knew that she could hear us, be it seemed rude to talk in front of her.

"what are we going to do about Damon? He was bite an hour a go, his time is limited." I cried.

"Elena,We will get Klaus blood in time. If not, then we all will be dead. If you made him angry then he may kill us all." he paused and take in a deep breath. "how many more hybrids where there."

"she was that only one there, in the house. But you could smell one others. I think they were vampires."

"she was the only one?"

"yes"

He was silent for what seemed like hours, he look as if he was thinking very hard. then as if a lightbub went off in his head he spoke. "oh my god! It's truth!" He take off running to the den. Where we lifted her. When we got there we found, an empty room and the window wide open.

She was gone.

S


End file.
